She's What's Missing
by Brucaslove924
Summary: Take's place after the events of Hands on a Hybrid it shows what I would have liked to see instead of it ending the way that it did.Voice Over Voice Over I never truly understood the meaning of your heart breaking until the tonight when Amanda broke up wi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Following your Heart**

Summary- Takes place after the events of Hands on a Hybrid this is how I would have liked to see it go instead of the way that it ended. This is my first story so be gentle on me lol

Voice Over- I never truly understood the meaning of your heart breaking until the tonight when Amanda broke up with me…but my heart didn't just break it died and more then anything it wanted to be healed

Letting out a soft sigh he walked into his room he stopped and looked at his bath tub "Wallow Central" he sadly thinks to himself as he steps in and lay's his head against his pillow he looks at the other side of the tub and cant help but close his eyes "Amanda's spot" he thinks to himself.

A soft knock is heard at his door "come in" he says not opening his eyes the visitor looks over at Kyle and cant help but feel her heart brake she takes his desk chair and rolls it over near the tub taking it seat "I'm sorry about today"

Kyle opens his eyes and gives a appreciated smile "thanks Lori…but it's not your fault…I messed everything up I should have just told her the truth…I can't believe she would think I was cheating on her"

Lori debates whether or not to say what she's thinking but knows that it needs to be said "don't hate me for this…but you can't blame her for thinking that"

Kyle picks his head up from the tub and looks at her "I'm not Charlie…I would never hurt Amanda"

Lori sighs "Maybe not purposely…but you have given her reason to think that" Kyle cant help but feel betrayed hearing this "It's just you and Jessie seem to be close…and well what she walked in on who wouldn't think the things that she was thinking…Kyle I do believe you"

Kyle lets out a soft sigh "I don't like Jessie we just share a connection I needed to find out something and for that I needed to get closer to Jessie…I cant explain all of it though all I know is I care about Amanda more then anything in this world… but thanks for believing me Lori…I just wish that Amanda would" he says sadly.

Lori "Kyle I bet a part of her does believe you but she's afraid to…Charlie hurt her pretty bad she thought that he loved her fully but he didn't and that hurt her more then anything…Kyle she's afraid of opening her heart to you completely because she's afraid your going to be a Charlie…that's why she's feeling this right now."

Kyle "But I'm not Charlie I'm never going to be Charlie I wouldn't hurt Amanda like that I would enjoy every second being with her…I'd thank this world for letting me be lucky enough to have her in my life…I would never hurt her like Charlie did" he confesses "And she thinks I did…I cant lose her….I don't want her to be what's missing in my life…what should I do?"

Lori lets out a soft sigh "it's not my thing to get into Kyle you need to figure this out by yourself if you feel this strongly about Amanda then fight for her" she gets up from the chair and makes her way over to the door before opening it she turns to Kyle "just follow your heart" she gives him a small smile and then heads out.

Kyle watches as Lori goes "she's what's missing" he thinks to himself as he gets out of his tub and walks over to his desk he rolls the chair back over and takes a seat on it he then opens his desk drawer and takes out a tray of pastel crayons he places them on his desk and then takes out some water color paint's he closes his eyes as he remembers the image that he drew before a small smile appears on his face once he see's the image, he then opens his eyes and takes a pastel crayon and begins dotting once he's done with that he puts his finger in the yellow paint jar and adds the paint to his drawing. He smile's at the finished product "perfect" he thinks to himself he looks over at his clock to see that it's already 11:30 he then glances out the window at the Bloom House "follow my heart huh" he thinks to himself as he gets out of his chair and carefully rolls the paper up. Kyle slowly cracks his window open just enough for him to get out once out he head's for Amanda's house.

AN: I'll post more very soon comments always make it come quicker :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Late Night Visitor

He stood outside in the cold it was late but he didn't care nothing seemed to matter to him anymore he needed to talk to her to see her smile again the smile that always made his heart rate increase and that's why he was here standing outside her window debating whether or not to wake her from her slumber.

Voice Over- I knew it was late Amanda would probably be sleeping but I needed to talk to her my head was telling me to leave and talk to her in the morning but my heart was a completely different story

Bending down he grabbed a small rock and gently tossed it at her window he stood there for a few seconds waiting he let out a soft sigh "come on Amanda" he thinks to himself as he bends over again and picks up another rock and tosses it at her window. He lets out a sigh and turns "guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow" he thinks to himself as he turns away from her house and makes starts to make his way back home. A soft sound is heard of something opening causing Kyle to turn around when he does he sees Amanda sticking her head out the window looking down at him. He makes his way back over to her house and stands under her window he gives her a small smile.

Amanda looks down at him and a fled of emotions comes over her sadness, pain and anger "Kyle what are you doing here…trying to wake up my mom" she says with sarcasm "great way of masking the pain" she thinks to herself. She can't help but be glad that it is so late the darkness hides away her pained eyes.

Kyle lets out a soft sigh "Amanda I needed to see you…I wanted to talk about us."

Amanda "well then you wasted yourself a trip because there is no us…why don't you go back to Jessie."

Kyle looks shamelessly on the ground wanting to hide his guilty face from Amanda "I don't want Jessie I want you…Amanda you're the only one that I want to be with…Jessie is just a friend we share a connection." He see's the hurt expression on her face and quickly continues "It's not like that its" he pauses not knowing what to say.

Voice Over- I knew that if I told her the truth then everything would be ok I wanted to tell her everything, but I was scared

Kyle "it's complicated" he explains.

Amanda lets out a frustrated sigh "it shouldn't be" she whispers back at him. She can feel tears starting to well up in her eyes she looks back at Kyle "You should go."

Kyle looks up at her he can feel his heart breaking all over again he blinks his eyes to stop a tear from forming "I cant lose her" he thinks to himself he closes his eyes for a brief second to gain his composure "Amanda from the first moment that I saw you I felt something and as I spent more and more time with you it grew more."

Amanda "Please go" she whispered not wanting to hear anymore not wanting to feel her heart brake yet again.

Kyle "No" he said forcefully "not until you hear me out" he pleaded.

Voice Over- I didn't know what came over me the only thing I knew was if I left now I'd lose Amanda

Amanda looks away from him to gain her composure "its late Kyle I can't sneak out of the house…my mom would catch me" she explains.

Kyle lets out a soft sigh and looks around his attention turns to a tree near Amanda's window.

Voice Over- I was desperate and I was going to do everything in my power to get her to listen to me


End file.
